Indistinct
by Josef Mojave
Summary: I thought it would be interesting to follow the main storyline but make it a little more interesting. Sano is a man after all...MizukiSano
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi or any of it's characters, but i would sure like to own Sano

A/N: I don't know if this is any good, but i was reading the comics (and waiting impatiently for the next one to come out) and I just let my imagination run wild.

Mizuki sat up with a smile, waiting patiently for Sano to come home after practice. She had considered going to meet him but she was afraid that Kinuko might still be hanging around. _Umeda Sensei was right; when Kinuko sets her sights on something she's relentless. _ Mizuki thought as she heard her stomach grumble. Training with Kujo had really worked up her appetite.

"Mizuki-Chan!" Nakatsu sang banging on the door to room 205. "Can I come in?" Mizuki sighed before she went to open the door. She loved Nakatsu as a friend but she wasn't sure how much more of his affection she could take. _How do I turn him down as a man?_ She thought lingering at the door with a small frown. "Mizuki-Chan" he called again, Mizuki opened the door. Nakatsu was sparkling with happiness, hearts practically flying off of him.

"Hey Nakatsu," Mizuki said shyly, "Didn't you have afternoon practice?"

"Yeah, but since I've been doing so well lately, and I missed you so much I decided to take another practice off." He said with a bright smile.

"Oh, how nice of you." She said, with a sweat drop.

"So Mizuki I was wondering if you wanted to go to that Okinomiyaki place with me again, for dinner?"

"Sure! That sound like fun!" She said with a smile that made Nakatsu swoon, not realizing that he was asking her out on a date.

Sano sighed as he ran a lap around the field. Practice had been over for a half an hour but he wanted to do a few extra laps to clear his head. Julia had said that she and Mizuki were lovers… he didn't really think that it was true…._ But maybe that's why she doesn't care about falling asleep in my bed, or Nakatsu hanging around her all the time._ He thought with a frown. He'd just recently realized how he felt about her, he couldn't handle the thought that she might be… that he could never be with her.

"Hey there Mr. track star!" Julia shouted form across the fence, waving him to go away (in America it means come here, but in Japan it means go away). _Foreigners._ He thought as he walked over slowly.

"… Mizuki should be in the dorm." He said plainly, he didn't really have much to say to Julia, she put him off to say the least. As over bearing and pushy as Mizuki had seemed when they first met Julia was 100 times worse.

"I actually came to talk to you if you don't mind Izumi." She said with a smile. He frowned at the familiarity, but just nodded in response, she was Mizuki's best friend after all, and he didn't want to make trouble with her too. Dealing with Shizuka had been enough.

"… What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to get to know you better. Back in America Mickey couldn't stop talking about you." She smiled as Sano blushed lightly.

"There isn't really that much to say." Sano said awkwardly, Americans really put him off, they were all so invasive.

"You could tell me how you feel about Mickey." She said with a big grin.

"Mizuki is special. He's my best friend." Sano said calmly. What else did she expect him to say; as far as Sano is supposed to know Mizuki is a boy. He couldn't just say he loved her; he wasn't as impulsive as Nakatsu.

"Is that all?"

"I thought you said you two were lovers." Sano said, seeming only half interested, maybe even pouty.

"You know that was a lie." She said simply. "Mickey said that you don't know, but you're a lot smarter than that psychotic monkey, aren't you? There's no way that you could live with Mizuki for this long and not know." She said simply, pitting her hands on her hips. Sano panicked, backing up towards the locker rooms.

"I have to go get changed. Ashiya is waiting for me." He said running off to the locker room.

"Hey Mizuki-Chan do you want to try some of mine?" Nakatsu asked, lifting a piece of his shrimp, pork and beef Okinomiyaki to her lips. Mizuki smiled and ate it happily.

"Mmm that's really good." She said humming. She hadn't spent very much time with Nakatsu since Julia arrived; she had made it a point to keep them apart. Now spending time with him like this, all normal and comfortable was nice.

"So, Mizuki, are you excited about the class trip?"

"Yeah I've never been to Hokkaido before!" she said with a smile. "I'm really excited, maybe it will snow." She said with a giggle.

"Do you know who you're rooming with?"

"Probably Sano, I mean who else would I be rooming with?"

"Yeah, I guess." Nakatsu said, tears streaming down his face. He didn't like the idea of Sano and Mizuki alone in a romantic place like a hot spring. He balled up his fists as he cried. Mizuki looked at the clock up on the wall and nearly choked on her Okinomiyaki. _I can't believe its past 6:30 Sano will be worried._ Mizuki thought sadly. "Thank you for coming out with me, I know it's hard to get used to the idea of… being with a man… but don't worry, I wont rush you." He said reaching out and putting his hand on hers gently rubbing soft circles with his thumb.

"Nakatsu, thank you for dinner, but uh, I have to…" She started, standing up and heading for the door.

"Mizuki, wait!" Nakatsu shouted, jumping up but stopping to riffle two thousand yen out of his pocket and throw it on the table before he ran out the door after her. "Mizuki!" He cried, big alligator tears streaming down his cheeks, but Mizuki was faster and ran all the way back to the dorm.

Sano didn't move when she walked through the door, he just sat at the desk and kept reading _The Great God Pan_ as she leaned against the door taking a deep breath.

"Hey Sano, I'm home." She said with a smile, but he didn't look up from his book "Um, sorry I wasn't here earlier, did you get anything to eat?"

"…. No I wasn't hungry." He said coolly._ Uh-oh he's always hungry… is he mad at me again? "_Did you get something to eat with Nakatsu? Sekime and Noe told me you guys went out." He said, not looking up from his novel.

"Yeah Nakatsu invited me to go get Okinomiyaki with him. Sorry I took so long, I was going to bring back leftovers for you, but I realized how late it was." She scrambled, confused about why he seemed so upset.

"So what happened?" He said finally looking up from his book, eyes dark and steady.

"What? Nothing happened… I mean we talked about the class trip and ate, that's all." She said with a weak smile. _I better not tell him that Nakatsu wanted it to be a date; Sano seems pretty uncomfortable with the guy/guy thing._

"Ashiya, you might want to watch out around Nakatsu… he's a guy." Sano said awkwardly.

"I'm a guy too! I don't know why he thinks that he's in love with me. I'm a guy, that's weird isn't it?" She said softly sitting on the desk next to him.

"… yeah weird." He said looking over her soft slim features. _If you only knew how obvious you were, _Sano thought, his lips parting as her soft, adoring smile stole his breath.

"Hey, I have an idea Sano! There's this really cool movie on tonight, and I thought that maybe we could watch it in here. Since you missed dinner, I'll go get you something at the convenience store for you, my treat?" She said with a hopeful grin.

"So you want to watch another scary movie?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Mizuki said sheepishly, hoping that he won't mind. Sano never really got into scary stories like she did.

"I want Udon." He said smiling softly, before turning back to his book. Mizuki held her chest for a moment, trying to keep from blushing. _Definitely too much for my heart to take._

Mizuki didn't take long to get back to the room. Sano swallowed the entire bowl of Udon in no time flat and lay back on his bed to make himself more comfortable. He left room for Mizuki in front, and she brought a pillow and a blanket then snuggled in comfortably in front of him. Nearly 15 minutes into the film she was asleep again. _I knew it; she can never stay awake for an entire movie._ Sano thought, snuggling up closer to her subconsciously. _She spends all this time pretending not to be a girl, but she just doesn't get guys. She doesn't know how hard she makes it for me._ He thought, wrapping an arm around her waist and spooning her, unable to resist sniffing her hair and catching the scent of her sweet strawberry shampoo. Mizuki was so soft in his arms; he held onto her tightly and nuzzled her neck, planting a soft kiss on her silky smooth skin. _I can't… I shouldn't be doing this, _Sano thought, holding her tight against his body.

"I can't take this anymore." He said aloud, feeling a very male satisfaction at the feel of her soft body all warm and underneath him. "Mizuki" He whispered, his lips brushing up against the shell of her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, jolting her awake. Her eyes fluttered open, melting into the warmth of his arms, until the sound of his voice snapped her out of her daze and got her whole body tingling. "Mizuki, do you know what you do to me?" He whispered warmly.

"Sano?" She whispered, her voice quivering, sounding more feminine than it had since she arrived in Japan. "WH-what are you…? I'm sorry I fell asleep again!" Mizuki said quickly, trying to squirm out of his arms, but he held on tightly. She could feel his warmth surrounding her with the crisp scent of his detergent fresh sheets, his heart racing steadily against her back, something hard, surprising and exciting pressing against her butt. Mizuki turned bright red. "you haven't been drinking have you?"

"No, no drinking." He said softly, nuzzling her ear again. "You are so beautiful Mizuki" Sano blurted out, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"but, but I'm a boy!" she said lamely, shifting in Sano's arms to look him in the face, her eyes all big and innocent, cheeks turning an even brighter red as he smiled at her. For what seemed like the longest time, she thought he was going to kiss her. "I'm a boy, so it's no big deal, right Sano?" She said innocently. Sano released his grip on her with a sigh, sitting up and inconspicuously covering his lap with a pillow. She shivered lightly, at the loss of his warmth.

"Ashiya," He said, his entire body tensing up, fists clenching in his pillow. " …a boy, right. I think I'm gonna go take a shower… you can watch the rest of your movie here." He said practically jumping over her and shutting himself off in the bathroom, he couldn't turn the cold water on fast enough.

Sano felt like he was about to burst, he could still feel her warmth against his body, underneath him, her sweet strawberry smell and the taste of her skin. The memory of her unbound breasts pressed against his chest haunted him as he jumped under the ice cold water. This time the water didn't seem like enough. All at once he could remember the feel of her legs rubbing up against him and tangling with his own in the middle of the night, her soft lips, and the way she moaned in her sleep. He needed release so badly that he was ashamed, his stomach so tight, lust setting in like a fever even under the icy cold water. He leaned forward, placing one hand on the tile, stroking himself roughly, trying to push the thoughts of his sweet roommate out of his mind, quickly bringing himself to the edge, the image of Mizuki's bright smile flashing in his mind and he spattered white across the clean tile.

"Damn it." He hissed through his teeth as the waters chill set in, washing away the residual waves of orgasm. Sano wiped his seed away, resting his head against the tile tiredly. _I don't know how much more of this I can stand, she doesn't even know what she does to me._


	2. Chapter 2

(In Hokkaido)

"Shin!" Sano yelled after his little brother. He looked in his direction and ran away. _He's always running away, _Sano thought with a frown.

"Izumi, who is that guy?" Sekime asked.

"What is it Sano, do you know that guy?" Noe asked

"Sano, was he—"

"—my little brother."

(Back at the hotel)

Sano went straight to the baths when they returned. _What am I supposed to do about Shin?_ He thought to himself. He had spent so much time running away from home, he didn't plan on returning yet. He didn't plan on returning ever.

"Ahhh, I'm in Heaven! 3" A soft voice carried from behind the rock. _Mizuki?_

"Anyone here?" Sano asked, as he moved toward the other end of the bath passing by a plaid towel on the rocks. Mizuki stood in front of him all naked and dripping wet. _What is she doing here?_ _It's way too dangerous for her to bathe in public! You never know who might come in! She's lucky it was me…_

"Uh I couldn't sleep, so I thought a bath would… I mean… I was wondering who was here… D-Did you notice the water's white? It m-must be because of the bath salts!" She said brightly, her cheeks flushed red.

"Yeah right, you idiot. This is called Nigoriyu—a 'cloudy bath.' The natural minerals make it—" Sano looked up at Mizuki and lost his train of thought. She looked so beautiful staring back at him with those big brown eyes, her hair dripping down her neck. He followed the drops as they trickled down the nape of her neck and ran down her shoulders, Sano wanted to be one of those droplets. _Wh-what am I thinking? But… I can't take my eyes off of her, _Sano thought, subconsciously inching closer and closer to her.

"Sano… Are you okay? Been in too long? Your face is red!" Mizuki said with a chuckle, backing away as quickly as he headed toward her. She slipped on her knees and fell straight into his chest, her cheek and naked breasts brushing against his chest. " Uh, sorry!" she said trying to pull away, he held her shoulders tightly and pulled her in close to his body, burying his face in her hair.

"S-S-Sano…" She squeaked, trembling in his arms.

"Shhh." He whispered, holding her tightly and running his fingers through her hair. Her body felt like fire pressed up against him, he ran his hands along her the smooth curves of her back and had to stifle a groan.

"b-but Sano… I-I-I'm a boy." She whimpered.

"Mizuki, it's okay. You're safe with me; you'll always be safe with me." He said tilting her head up and looking at her with those deep brown eyes. She turned beet red, her lips trembling as she looked up at him.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as Sano edged her up against the rocks and kissed her softly. "Sano!" she moaned, shyly putting her hands on his chest. When he lifted her off her knees she panicked, and tried desperately to cover her breasts, he just lifted her hands gently and smiled at her warmly, making her heart go crazy. He leaned in for another kiss but was interrupted by the voice of Dr. Umeda.

"Alright Ashiya, you better get back to the room before someone catches you and we both have to deal with the consequences." He said blandly, the earlier interruption hand sent his partner away and he wanted someone to be short with.

"G-good idea," She called back with a shaky voice. Sano looked at her for a long moment, his eyes burning with passion and then they cooled. He let go of her hands reluctantly and slowly backed away. He turned around and let her leave the spring quietly to meet Dr. Umeda in the hall. He leaned back against the rocks in defeat, _what am I supposed to do?_ He thought trying to calm his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's time to celebrate the end of Osaka High's 43rd annual school trip!" Nakatsu said pouring sake for Mizuki, Sano, Noe, Kiyashima and everyone else. Nakatsu seemed happy to be back because there was less time for Sano and Mizuki to be alone, while they did live together in the dorms at least they still had school, practice and the dorms weren't particularly romantic, still he wondered what had happened that had sent Mizuki into such a jumpy mood. He was already plotting how to get Mizuki out for a date and away from Sano.

"Hokkaido was so fun, it was the first time I had been so far north and seen all that snow." Mizuki was beaming and it made Nakatsu's heart jump, but it also made him worry even more.

"Yeah, it was fun, but it must have been boring for Izumi though, because it's his home town and all." Nakatsu said, eyeing Sano suspiciously.

"No, not boring at all," Sano said with a soft little smile. Mizuki seemed to blush just thinking about it, and then she jumped back as their hands touched.

"Really?" Nakatsu said raising an eyebrow. "What was so interesting?"

"How tragic, there's an aura of jealousy swirling around you," Kiyashima said blandly.

"How lame," Nakao said before spinning into a long rant about Nanba and bursting into tears. Sano and Seikeme grabbed Nakao and dragged him out of the room. _Here's my chance,_ Nakatsu thought with a big smile.

"Mizuki!! I love you!" he shouted grabbing her close for a kiss. Before he even knew what happened, Sano had knocked him out and thrown him out the door.

Sano stood by the door for a long moment, a low growl escaped his throat.

"Sano," Mizuki said softly. "Heh, I guess you arrived in the nick of time." She said with a light blush. Sano just frowned and leaned in close.

"You know, when that happens, you should punch him. Don't let it slide, he'll never stop." Sano grumbled. _I hate that she lets him get away with that._

"Right…"

"I'm beat," Sano said flopping down onto his bed. He had so many things to say to her about their trip but had no idea where to start, and the way that he had jumped away from his hand, but not Nakatsu's embrace was not confidence inspiring.

"You're going to sleep already?"

"Yep."

"Okay, well… I'll go back to my bed then. Sleep well," as Mizuki stood up to go to bed Sano grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "…Sano…"

"Stay here." He said simply, he wanted to hold her again but was too tired to reach out for her.

"What… what do you mean? I mean I'm a… wait, um are you drunk, Sano?"

"Would I get drunk off of two sips of beer?" he said drowsily, pulling her arm closer to him as he dozed off to sleep.

Sano stared up at the bottom of the top bunk trying not to imagine his room mate nestled happily inside it. He watched every slight move and creek, listening to her light relaxed breathing. Days had passed since they returned from the class trip and Mizuki had been jumpier than usual around him. Sano figured that he should probably forget what might have happened between them and pretend to be as clueless as ever but his body wouldn't obey. Every night since they had returned when she fell asleep he would be stuck thinking about her. Sano thought about holding her, her lips trembling as she looked at him, thought of the softness of her lips and wanted more. Sano hadn't even noticed that his hands had slipped under the sheets when he realized that he was already stroking himself, _this is a bad habit_ he thought listening to Mizuki shift in bed, a light moan escaping her lips, and then another. He held his breath, trying not to get too carried away while they were still in the same room, he knew he shouldn't have even been touching himself with her so close by, but after having kissed her, really kissed her his tightly wrapped control had been unraveling. He knew he had to stop, but the thought of holding her made his spine tingle and he couldn't stop thinking about how badly he wanted to kiss those lips again, touch her hair, whisper sweet things into her ear and make her sigh. Sano removed his hands despite the way he throbbed and ached for release and put them behind his head. _If I'm doing this while Ashiya is so close then what happens if a loose a little bit more control?_ He thought with a heavy sigh. _How can I protect her from myself if I'm like this?_ Sano had thought of moving out in these late nights but he couldn't bear to leave her, and the idea that she might get assigned another room mate was unacceptable. _I want her all to myself… _He thought listening to her deep sleepy breathing and another small moan, his self control had been withering in the last few nights and he was so ashamed he didn't know what to do with himself, Mizuki's shyness toward him only made him feel guiltier for all of his thoughts and even the way he listened to her.

Sano closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh trying to calm himself. _What does she even think of me anyway? She did come here for me but what if she doesn't feel that way anymore? And here I am… I shouldn't have kissed her; I don't even know what she wants… _He thought, his desire deflating as he thought that maybe she just didn't want him and that he might have scared her that night in Hokkaido the way that he held her and looked at her and kissed her, the way that he wouldn't have stopped kissing her if Umeda had waited just another moment to call to her. "I'm a pig…" he said to himself, trying to put more serious thought into moving out, at least for a few nights until he could find his control again and then he heard something even more frustrating.

"Sano," she moaned shifting in bed. Sano got out of bed slowly and climbed up the later a few steps just to look at her, she was a bundled up with the covers around her head and a little smile on her face, her cheeks flushed and her eyes flickering behind her lids. He touched the little bit of her hair that peeked out from under the covers, it was as soft and silky as he had remembered and he knew that he had better go back to bed before he did something stupid. As he was climbing down the latter he heard her again.

"Sano…" she whimpered. In an even softer warmer voice she said the one thing that could shatter his resolve completely. "Izumi…" His heart jumped at the way she said his name, so sweet and tender, he was overwhelmed by the urge to hold her again.

"That's it!" he said, grabbing his pillow and sneaking out the door. Sano tip toed to the nurses' office as fast as he could, he couldn't handle himself anymore.

"Having a _hard_ night with Ashiya?" Umeda said with a small chuckle, as Sano slowly opened his eyes.

"No!" Sano glowered.

"Why else would you be spending all night outside of your comfortable bed?" Umeda pretended not to pay attention to Sano and focused on his morning paperwork. "If you don't get ready soon you'll miss breakfast." _Not to mention worry Ms. Ashiya, _Dr. Umeda thought as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah… um Dr. Umeda… can I sleep here for a couple nights?"

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked turning to Sano and raising an eyebrow.

"…."

"Its fine, but not for too long because then I'll have your room mate in here to worry about."


End file.
